


Hogwarts (Or How Hermione Granger Found Peace)

by NicWin



Series: Pop Goes the Weasel [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hermione Granger, Cocky Draco Malfoy, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lime, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sassy Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicWin/pseuds/NicWin
Summary: The first week back at Hogwarts and Hermione finally understands what peace is.





	Hogwarts (Or How Hermione Granger Found Peace)

**September 1998**

“…Draco! More… _please_,” Hermione moaned as she grabs the sheets as tightly as she could.

“Like that do you?” Draco smirks.

“Gods yess! Don’t stop!”

“Well, you’ll certainly enjoy this then darling,” he says with a lusty drawl, just as he pulls his fingers out of his fiancée only to hear her whimper in desperation, “Such impatience,” Draco chuckles as he dips lower and closer, his breath tickling her overly sensitive folds. Several minutes later, Hermione is a writhing mess as she hits her peak again.

“Oh! Oh… Dracooo!”

“You’re welcome, darling,” Draco said smugly.

“You’re so smug,” she said gasping for breath, “I didn’t even say ‘thank you’, but meet me by the Restricted Section after dinner tomorrow and I’ll thank you properly,”

“Tease. Why can’t I have it now?”

“Now? Draco, you’ve just given me three orgasms, I can barely move,” Hermione says tiredly but sated.

“Hmm, bondage… now there’s an idea,” Draco ponders aloud, as a brilliant smile breaks across his face.

“Prat.” Hermione rolled her eyes as she snuggled in closer.

“By the way, I _love_ when you say ‘please’,” he whispers as he wraps his arms around her tighter.

* * *

“Morning Hermione, sleep well?” Harry Potter chuckles as his best friend and practical sister sat down to breakfast next to him in the Great Hall.

“Shut up Harry,” she says stifling a yawn and begins to eat.

Harry laughs harder.

“He’s right though Hermione, you look like you got thrown off a bull… or should I say snake?” Ginny smirks as she gives Harry a quick peck and sits down to breakfast.

Hermione glares at the only Weasley daughter but doesn’t say anything.

Ginny smiles widely and mercifully changes the subject, “So what’s your class list like Hermione?”

Before she could answer, the doors to the Great Hall open and Ron Weasley runs toward the food spread. After piling on an ungodly amount of food, the youngest Weasley son searches for a place to sit. He spots Harry, Hermione, and Ginny and heads toward them.

“Oi Ginny, scoot over.”

Ginny glares at her brother, “Ron, there’s isn’t any space, go sit somewhere else.”

“Nonsense, there’s plenty of space—“

“Yeah, over there,” Ginny points toward the far end of the Gryffindor table and rolls her eyes.

“If you don’t want me to sit with you just say so,” Ron shouts as he stalks toward the end of the Gryffindor table.

After he leaves, all three roll their eyes at his reaction.

“Ginny to answer your question, I have all Advanced N.E.W.T. level classes except for a free period in the afternoons.”

“All Advanced N.E.W.T. level classes?!” Harry exclaimed with disbelief and awe.

“Yes, Harry and Draco has the same class list. Speaking of, it looks like he’s finished breakfast and he’s heading to Potions. I should head down there too.”

Hermione gets up to leave and waves her friends off, once outside the Great Hall she spots Draco waiting for her in the courtyard.

“Hello beautiful,” Draco flashes her a brilliant smile, gives her a kiss, and offers her his arm.

Hermione blushes and tucks away an errant curl, but takes his proffered arm.

* * *

Hermione never knew how incredibly enriching school could be without evil to fight and her fiancé by her side, the first week of school was amazing, she particularly loved watching Draco fly during Quidditch practice. The memory of the after practice romp with Draco in the Slytherin locker room is one she’d never forget. But of course, her carefree Seventh Year wasn’t without drama. Unnecessary drama. And it all started on Saturday morning in the library of all places.

“Hey Hermione,” Ron Weasley greeted her as she fought off the urge to roll her eyes.

“What do you want Ron?” She asked unamused.

In the weeks and months after the War, Hermione saw very little of Ron Weasley, partly due to his three-year sentence for slandering Draco—which included a 100 meter restraining zone—but more so according to the twins because Ron had tried to get a job at every available place in Britain and was promptly shut down because of a lack of N.E.W.T. scores. He had to beg Headmistress McGonagall two days before school would start to let him attend. The Headmistress was less than impressed that the youngest Weasley son didn’t listen to her to begin with and thought he was better than he was. She let him attend, but with two conditions, chiefly, that he couldn’t do anything to violate his suspended sentence, and that he had to achieve at least an Acceptable in all of his N.E.W.T. classes and exams. When Hermione heard of the terms, particularly the latter condition she laughed out loud so hard, she hyperventilated. Now a mere week into school and she knew what Ron wanted, but decided it would be more satisfying to tell him ‘no’ rather than help him; in seven years of so-called friendship, he had done nothing to earn a reprieve.

“I was wondering if I could look at your Charms homework,” with a pleading look in his eyes.

“No, and you can’t copy Ron since you are in Basic Charms while I’m in Advanced Advanced N.E.W.T. Charms; it's not even the same work.”

“Well how about tutoring me then?” Ron asked with a bashful smile.

“Nope sorry I have plans.”

“Plans? It’s Saturday morning and you’re in the library, what plans do you have if it doesn’t involve studying?”

This time Hermione did roll her eyes; the condescending and incredulous tone of his question she could stomach, the implication that she and her life is just about studying was the last straw though.

“For your information Weasley, I’m meeting Draco, we’re going down to Hogsmeade,” she snapped.

As if saying Draco’s name made him appear, Hermione was swept up from behind with a kiss.

"Oi, Malfoy do you mind? _We _were in the middle of a conversation,” his ears started turning red.

Draco glared at the ginger oaf, “Careful Weasel, one more outburst and you’ll be in Azkaban faster than a Firebolt at top speed.”

“Why, you—“

“Mr Weasley, come with me,” Remus Lupin, the now permanent Defence Against the Dark Arts professor said as he overheard the entire conversation while on the other side of the stacks looking up information about vampires.

“But I—“

“Either you come with me or you’ll be serving detention with me,” the DADA professor said sternly.

Lupin led Ron out of the library as Draco offered Hermione his arm before they too walked out.

* * *

On the walk down toward Hogsmeade, the couple talked about the first week of school. Draco recalled the Weasel’s reaction when he found out that as Head Girl and Head Boy respectively, Hermione and he shared a separate private dorm. It was embarrassing and cringe-worthy, the way he cursed aloud that Draco was a ‘fucking Death Eater and a damn Slytherin’ and that he had ‘stolen his girl’, which resulted in Ron Weasley getting a month’s detention with Slughorn and 50 points taken from Gryffindor—leaving them in a 50 point hole before classes even began—and a final warning to straighten up or he’d be expelled and imprisoned. This, on top of being late to the Opening Feast because he missed the Hogwarts Express by five minutes and had to arrange alternative transportation. The pair laughed at the memory of the first night back, then laughed even harder as they remembered the Howler that Molly sent him the next morning. After that, all mention of Ronald Weasley was stopped as they reached Hogsmeade and proceeded to enjoy their date.

**Author's Note:**

> A little lime as I start focusing on Draco/Hermione. And Remus made his first speaking appearance.


End file.
